It has always been you
by Leichenengel
Summary: Two months have passed since the shooting for Tragic Marker had ended and now the president suddenly wants Kyoko to act Setsuka Heel for a last time to attend the movie premiere and the party afterwards as Cain isn't supposed to like these sorts of get-togethers. To make it all worse Ren realizes that Cain and him are actually in a similar emotional dilemma. What will happen?
1. Prologue

_Hello fellow Skip Beat!-Fans_

 _I highly reccomend knowing the Manga (and not just the Anime) as I am refering to happenings in the Manga a lot and without this knowledge you might be confused easily and also spoilered._

 _The other thing is, that this story is actually MA(a rating for explicit content) so I won't post any other chapters on here because of the ffn guidelines. What is already here will stay here, but if you want to read the full story you will need to contact me via PM to ask for its whereabouts._

 _I'm sorry folks but I don't want to risk to be banned even though I don't consider my story to be THAT explicit but it's indeed a bit graphic so I guess there is just no way I could upload that stuff here ^^_

 _I am looking forward to your reviews, Favs, Follows and of course messages (for those of you who want the full thing ^-^)_

 _EDIT: I have re-read the chapters and changed a few words and expressions here and there and annihilated some typos and grammar issues, though I can't promis I caught them all :D_

 _EDIT 2: The story is finished. Even though I won't publish the other chapters here I marked it as complete as I finished the upload at the other loaction!_

 **Thank you for reading c:**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Mogami-san!"

Kyoko turned around and smiled. "Sawara-san. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa. Are you free?"

"Yes. I just finished school and came here to see if there was anything I could do. After all, I am LoveMe Member Number One." She struck a pose showing the LoveMe-L with her Fingers adding the number one with another.

Sawara-san almost dazzled by her sudden pride in being member of the LoveMe-Section regained his composure. "I was asked by Takarada-sama to tell you, that there is a job he wants you to take care of. He wants to meet you in his office for the details."

Kyoko froze in her action looking all but happy hearing this. The jobs of the president usually were embarrassing, dangerous or outrageously stupid. But then again - The Heel Siblings had also been an idea of the president and ever since the Tragic Marker production was finished – no actually since she was told that Tsuruga-san would finish his role without her acting as Setsuka, she had felt lonely.

"Mogami-san?" Sawara-san waved his hand in front of her face.

Kyoko who had suddenly been drifting away into thought with a slightly saddened expression on her face came back to herself. "Ah gomen Sawara-san."

"Aren't you interested?"

"Yes yes I am. I was just…ehh…well I had some memories of previous jobs come to my mind."

"Mhh. Well he is waiting in his office."

"Okay. I will just switch to my overall and then go see him right away. I must admit. Even though his jobs tend to be sort of odd I am curious." She smiled honestly and waved her hand slightly as she parted with Sawara-san and went to the LoveMe-Section locker room to get dressed for battle.

"Darling. Does Ren-chan actually know of your plan to reintroduce Setsuka?" Ten-chan looked at Lory while preparing Setsuka's wig which she had washed and re-dyed ever since Lory had told her he was going to bring Setsuka back into Cain's life for a final showdown.

"He doesn't. If he did it wasn't such a pleasant surprise, was it?" Lory smiled vigorously as a lot of possible scenarios including Setsuka's and Cain's reunion struck his mind.

"I see – you must really like him to give him back his precious sister." Ten-chan smiled finishing the preparations for Setsuka.

"Heh – who knows – maybe I also like to torture him." He chuckled rascally before he waved goodbye to her with a charming smile. "I'll send him to fetch you as soon as I have explained the scenario to Mogami-san." He made a gesture with his head towards his assistant while talking about 'him'.

"Alright, just don't fluster her too much or I will have a hard time preparing her." She grinned and saw him off.

'Alright! The president got another job for me to take care of. I will do my best whatever it is!' Kyoko struck a winning-kind of pose and looked at the office door full of confidence. She knocked and was let in by the president's faithful assistant Sebastian – even though she made up that name for him due to his butler-like behaviour.

"Ahh Mogami-san. So Sawara-san has been able to get in contact with you." Lory offered her a seat opposite of him and sent Sebastian off to get them something to drink.

"Yes. We met when I was on my way to the locker room. I directly came from school to see if there is something to be done."

"I see I see. So you are finally taking pride in being a LoveMe-Member." It wasn't a question. It was a statement and moreover a statement that did not want to be objected.

"Sort of, yes. But anyways, I am here since Sawara-san said there was a job you wanted me to do." She looked stern, maybe a tad too stern.

"Right down to brass tacks huh?" He nodded to Sebastian with a faint smile as he placed tea on the table and poured it into the cups.

"I admit your jobs often tend to be outrageously odd but then again they have helped me grow as the girl I am and as an actress." Her face was serious as she looked at him.

Lory gave her an appreciative smile. "It's good to hear that. So I believe you will give your utmost best in this upcoming task?"

"Yes. I made up my mind!"

"Well then." Lory suddenly smiled almost fatherly and leaned back after grabbing his tea cup. "I have decided to extend The Heel Siblings for the premiere of Tragic Marker and the party afterwards here in Tokyo."

Kyoko's eyes widened and unconsciously a warm smile formed on her face. "That… that is… unexpected…" Her heart was racing a little as a lot of memories of the past Heel Sibling scenarios chased each other within her head.

"It came to me when Ren called, that he was invited to participate the premiere and the party by the director. He seemed reluctant to go though as naturally Cain Heel isn't someone to enjoy such things without having his sister with him, no?"

Kyoko smiled faintly but then grew the smile into something that was more suitable for Setsuka. "Of course Nii-san wouldn't want to attend a crappy premiere party without me."

"Now that is the spirit. I am totally leaving this matter to you Mogami-san. Now for the details, Ren does not know I was planning this. I just convinced him to attend the premiere as Cain Heel. You will arrive at the hotel he is staying in before he is leaving for the premiere. The hotel is also the host for the party since it is close to the cinema. I called the director to make sure Cain is getting a double room just like when you were acting as siblings during the shootings."

"I see so it's a surprise. Since Setsuka was sent back to England officially how come she is able to surprise him?"

"Well she after all loves her Nii-san doesn't she? She couldn't bear letting him attend such a party without her by his side, could she?" Lory glared at her challenging her imagination.

Kyoko glared back in a fashion that looked more like Setsuka then anything else. "Of course Nii-san would call me to relieve himself of the stress of being forced to attend that party. And since I am his beloved little sister, who understands him most off all people in this world, I heard the unspoken desire to have me return to him." A devilish smile wandered over her facials.

Lory smiled almost viciously. "I see we understand each other. I have had Ten-chan come over to get you ready. There isn't any time to waste as the premiere is tonight. We will meet you two tomorrow morning at a location close to the cinema. Ren is already informed about it." He nodded over to Sebastian who vanished into one of the adjacent rooms to come back with Ten-chan a few minutes later.

She smiled at Kyoko and Lory. "Are you done talking Darling?"

Lory nodded and looked back at Kyoko. "Any questions?"

Kyoko shook her head downing her lukewarm tea before getting up. "To be honest, when the Heel Siblings were called to an end after Guam I started to feel lonely." To underline that statement she moved her hand to her chest.

Lory nodded. "I see, that is good. Anyways, this is definitely the last time the Heel Siblings will come back together – unless there will be a sequel that again stars Cain Heel as B.J.."

Kyoko smiled. "Since I know this is the final act I will give it my all and everything."

"Good then I leave this completely to you." He nodded over to Ten-chan who then took Kyoko into her care to cast the Setsuka Heel magic over her one last time.


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

Cain was in his hotel room lounging on one of the beds staring at the wall. He actually didn't feel like attending the party at all. The premiere was sort of his job as an actor, but the party afterwards seemed to be a tasteless joke. There was no way he would attend the party without Setsu. He let out a hundred year worth sigh that sounded half irritated and half sad. There was no use in dwelling on past happenings. The night when he was so close to her, lingered on his mind like a shadow soaked with desire. The last remains of her bite mark had eventually vanished the day he sent her back to England. Not because he wanted, but because he had to. When he noticed it had vanished, it felt like some sort of dark foreboding he might never be able to see her again let alone hold her tight or feel her warm breath brushing over the skin of his neck.

He clenched his fist in despair and rammed it into the blanket he was sitting on several times before leaning over covering his face with both hands. It was always the same. Whenever he felt too close to her they would be separated. Either by their parents who were afraid that the two siblings could end up building up some kind of unhealthy relationship or later when he was older he separated himself from her whenever he felt like he was about to lose his mind. He was his sister. His beloved little sister and yet no other woman ever meant more to him than her. Frankly there never were any women who he had loved so dearly.

He let out another sigh and lifted his head to throw a glance at the clock. It was about time he got ready for the premiere though he didn't intend to wear something special. He never did. He would just go there as the same Cain Heel he always displayed. So he went to the bathroom and took a shower while still brooding over Setsu. When he finally left the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the premiere he saw, that he hadn't much time left to get there. Even though the hotel was close to the cinema he might end up being late if he didn't hurry now. So he stuffed the room key and his wallet into the pockets of his long coat and opened the door. His eyes widened in shock that gave way to surprise.

"Setsu!" His body was frozen in movement.

"Nii-san!" Despite the fact that they could be seen she wrapped her arms around him.

After a few seconds of total astonishment had passed he pulled her close to him pressing her head to his chest. "What... are you doing here?"

"Nii-san called and sounded worried about the party, so I decided I would come back to cheer him up and to accompany him to the premiere and to the party." She detached herself from him a little and looked up with that sweet little sister smile on her lips.

He sighed and glanced at her affectionately. "You shouldn't have come. Mum and Dad will be mad at me again for having you over."

She detached herself fully and pouted a little while wrapping her arms around herself. "So you aren't happy to see me."

"Yes – Yes I am. Why wouldn't I? Still it's a bit unexpected. Besides I was on my way to the premiere and due to this I might be late." He reached out his hand and placed it on her cheek with a smile.

She smiled again as he would expect in such a situation and took his hand to pull him out of the door. "Then we should hurry, shouldn't we? You can't be late for the premiere. A lot of people will be there who will just expect seeing you for real."

He let her pull him and grabbed the door knob so the door would close behind him before he linked his arms with hers to walk towards the lifts. "Yeah I guess you are right."

When the lift arrived they went in and for the first time since this unexpected reunion he noticed her appearance looking at the reflective surface of the lift wall. It was dangerous. Not in the exact sense of the word though. But ever since he had noticed other men being interested in her, he had convinced her wearing pants instead of dresses or skirts. But now there was no time left to change her appearance. Did she actually have luggage with her?

"Say, where is your suitcase?" He detached himself from her and glanced over her appearance and the next moment wished he hadn't.

"I asked the receptionist to stash it until later when we return. I first wanted to check if you are still here." She noticed him glancing over her appearance. "Do you like it?" She was wearing a leather skirt that barely covered the first half of her thighs together with over knee fishnet stockings and shiny black high heels with iron buckle decorations. Her upper half was dressed in a lacy dark red-black corsage and a black leather jacket with the zipper closed up to under her breast. So naturally she was showing a fair amount of cleavage but no more than usual.

He gulped slightly at her question and gave a faint nod. "You could have dressed a little less dangerous you know."

"So? I just thought Nii-san likes this. You always did."

"Certainly I do but since we are going to a premiere and a party this view won't be for me alone to behold."

"Oh I see. Nii-san is jealous isn't he?" She moved closer to him to lean against his chest her face looking up to him with a devilish grin.

Before he could react or answer, the lift reached the floor of the lobby, so he linked his arm with hers once again to hurry off to the premiere. Since it was too late to walk there he stopped a taxi. So it happened that they arrived at the cinema at the last moment. The director had offered to fetch him along with the other actors in a limousine but he declined as he wasn't fond of sharing such narrow space with his co-actors. The fact that he and Setsu arrived in a common Taxi caused a murmuring among the crowd. The actors and their family, the filming crew and the director watched the movie in a separate auditorium so they wouldn't be bothered by the people who were cheering outside. The premiere was going smoothly. While watching the movie a part of Kyoko shone through her Setsu disguise as she wasn't too fond of horror movies so she was unconsciously clinging even more to Cain trying to suppress screaming but not able to suppress the slight shuttering of her body.

"Am I so scary?" Cain asked softly while moving his mouth close to her ear so she was the only one hearing him.

"You are terrifying Nii-san." She smiled but didn't stop clinging to him. "In fact seeing the finished movie with all those computer graphics makes Nii-san's role even scarier then just during the shootings."

He smiled back not really paying much attention to the movie even though he kind of agreed with her. "So I apparently did y good job huh?"

She nodded detaching herself a bit again as the current scenes weren't all that scary. She remained rather un-clingy for the rest of the film.

After the premiere Cain and Setsu joined the director and the other actors in the limousine. Now that Setsu was with him he wasn't forced to pay attention to the others and just slacked off as I always had done during the shootings with Setsu on his lap just like a spoiled little sister. But there was still this uneasiness and jealousy seething within him whenever he saw Murasame or one of the other men glancing at Setsu. Even though she had clearly shown them, that she had no interest in anyone of them they kept glancing at her. And tonight he could understand it better than all the other times.

When they got out of the limousine at the hotel Setsu took his hand as he was about to stride inside and so held him back. "Nii-san looks as if something is troubling him."

He stopped and turned around to her once again regretting to wander over her appearance with his eyes. "As I expected the eyes of everyone are all over you. I hate it. It irritates me."

She let go of his hand and stepped towards him smiling faintly. "I bet they feel similar. Since at the same time they are realizing that glancing is all they can do. There is no way you would let them approach me."

"True, but still it ticks me off. This sister of mine is only for me to behold and to touch." He looked rather grim while he said that and grabbed her hand to finally go inside.

Setsu smiled up to him. "I know that and there is no way I will let hamster-san ever get close to you again. After all, all you said goes for me as well."

The party turned out to be rather some kind of get-together and talk about the movie and give some interviews to magazines and a TV channel. There was music and drinks and a lot of conversation but in fact it was boring. In the end Cain and Setsu happened to hang out in a corner of the hall where the party was taking place.

"Nii-san you seem bored, but to be honest I can see why." She reached out her hand and stroked his cheek smiling faintly.

"I've never been someone for get-togethers. Those glamour parties don't interest me either. I just wish we could finally leave. I'd rather spend the rest of the evening with you in our room." He sighed and looked at her suppressing the urge to once again lose his self in her appearance. This was no good. Ever since the forced socializing and the interviews were over he had only eyes for her.

"Good that I have come to support you after all. Imagine being here without me. Anyways why can't we just leave? I think they can't really expect you to stay until the end, can they?" She took his hands sitting beside him with her body turned towards him a little.

"I don't know. Maybe you are right." A vague smile appeared on his face as he got up and looked down on her – by accident directly into her cleavage which caused him to avert his eyes a bit too fast and have his heart beat in his throat.

Of course she noticed. What kind of beloved sister would she have been if she didn't spot this? She got up and linked her arm with his. "Nii-san you seem flustered all of a sudden." Her voice had something teasing and she laughed a little.

"Why would I be flustered?" He tried to sound as if he didn't feel flustered at all. Just why did she have to wear this stuff tonight?

"I don't know. Tell me?"

"There is nothing to tell. I just want to get out of here." He stopped and turned towards her bowing down moving his lips close to her ear. "I finally want to be the only one to behold my sister in this getup. The irritation that others can see you like this drives me almost insane." He was almost whispering.

A slight tingling went down her spine and her heart skipped a beat. "Then we should maybe hurry so I am all yours again." She pulled him towards the door out of the hall and into the lobby.

As they were about to leave they ran into the director.

"Oh Heel-san you are already leaving?" The director looked half surprised half disappointed.

"I'm just not the type for this sort of get-together besides my sister is tired since she only arrived this evening." His voice was cold.

Setsu nodded slightly. "But I can't just leave Nii-san alone, so since he is worried he decided to accompany me, because he didn't want to risk me falling asleep in here."

"I see. Well it's a pity but it can't be helped I guess." The director nodded vaguely and passed them by but turned towards them again for a short moment so nobody could see the winking before he joined the others again.

As Cain and Setsu closed the door to the hall and stepped into the lobby he sighed deeply. "Finally!" He exclaimed in a low voice and directly stepped towards the lifts. They even forgot her luggage.

"Indeed." Setsu replied sounding both relieved and happy. As soon as the lift door had closed behind them she wrapped her arms around her brother preventing him to press a button for a moment.

After he finally managed to press a button he pulled her close to his chest again. How he had been anticipating it ever since they left for the premiere. "Setsu..." he said under his breath and stroked her back. That she was here with him was almost too good to be true.

"Nii-san..." she only replied softly looking up to him affectionately.

There he was again craving to kiss these lips of hers, but the arrival of the lift saved the situation. But just for how long was he able to resist her? He grabbed her hand and walked towards the door of their room getting the key out from the pocket of his coat.

"I forgot my suitcase!" Setsu said when he was about to enter the room with her and turned around to walk back to the lift but was held back by him with gentle force. "Nii-san?"

"You are hopeless." He smiled and passed her by back into the hallway while pushing her into the room. "You wait here. I will fetch it for you. Don't you dare falling asleep just yet." He tried sounding jokingly.

"Alright. I will take a quick shower if you don't mind."

"Yeah yeah just go ahead. I'll be back soon." He nodded slightly and then left for fetching her suitcase.


	3. Forbidden desires

**Forbidden desires**

She went inside and closed the door leaning against it for a brief moment.

'I promised to the president that I will be giving it my all but I have the impression that it's still no good. It's the last act of the Heel Siblings. Tomorrow after leaving the hotel and meeting up with Muse-san and the president there is no other chance. There won't be another sudden reunion and I don't want to end this role with the feeling I didn't give my best.' Kyoko sighed. For this short time she was alone she had switched back to her real self to evaluate the act up to now but she just wasn't satisfied. With another sigh she took off the high heels and entered the bath room to take a shower. The suitcase she brought wasn't actually a suitcase but a medium-sized bag with only a few things. But without it she had no change of clothes so she could only get back into the underwear she had been wearing ever since Muse-san prepared her for the role. And that was quite embarrassing but then again it was typically Setsu. Setsu wouldn't become flustered and embarrassed walking around in merely a bra, a lacy undershirt and a lacy slip in front of her brother. In fact it would be totally Setsu teasing him that way. 'Right! There is still time to give my best. I will do it!' She thought while putting the wig back on. She even put the leather collar with the rivets on again as well as the over-knee fishnet stockings. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Next time she looked at the mirror over the sink Setsu smiled. This was certainly a view for only her brother to ever behold.

After he had entered the lift he reclined against one of the reflective walls and slid down to the floor without having pressed a button. The door closed and he was alone with himself rubbing his gloved hands through his face. 'Another close shave…' Even though there was this night where she had boldly signed him as hers with that bite mark and acted rather teasingly after he almost lost control, the desire to kiss her and to touch her all over had never been so pressing than tonight. Ren sighed. Kyoko seemed to have been absorbed into the role as Setsu. It had been more than just a mere surprise when she suddenly popped up again as Setsu even though the president had called the Heel Sibling Act to an end after Guam. He suspected that Kyoko was well aware that this was her final chance to give her everything for this act. But still. Neither as Tsuruga Ren, nor as Cain Heel he was able to just bear it. In fact Cain was in the same dilemma or at least a similar. Kyoko was the one he dearly loved – as Tsuruga Ren and as Kuon, which he had realized after he had kissed her as Kuon in Guam. Maybe knowing the taste of her lips made it even more complicated to act out the Heel Siblings accordingly – but then again – what did it mean to act them out accordingly? He let out another deep sigh and eventually pressed the button for the lobby before he got up looking at his appearance. Cain Heel was smitten by his own sister. Setsuka was the same forbidden fruit as Kyoko. There was just no way both of them could allow something to happen, aside from a little light affection. There was no way this was healthy. With another deep sigh and a mood fluctuating between regret and desire he stepped out of the lift to fetch the luggage of his beloved sister.

When he returned with the bag of Setsu she was still in the bathroom.

"I'm back" he said and placed the bag on the foot of her bed and the key on a sideboard before he took off his coat, threw it over the backrest of a chair and then took off his boots to lay down on the bed.

"Welcome back. I'm almost ready."

"Yeah yeah, don't rush things. I'm not going to run away anytime soon."

Setsu chuckled and with a last glance into the mirror she turned around and left the bathroom. Cain was lying there staring at the ceiling. Just from this short look Setsu could tell that he was sort of tense. He peered over to her and almost lost complete control of his facials but before he was able to say something she had crawled onto his bed and came to rest upon him her arms crossed under her chin looking at his bewildered expression. "Nii-san seems to be rather tense" she mentioned casually.

He took a deeper breath and went back to staring at the ceiling. Not because the ceiling was more interesting, but looking at her meant also looking at her getup. "The evening was rather irritating after all."

"Is it still irritating now that we are alone?" She cocked her head a little and then leered at the ceiling. "Is the ceiling that interesting Nii-san?"

He forced himself to look at her as neutral as possible. "No."

"Geez you are really odd tonight. You don't even wrap your arms around me for some cuddling." She pouted and averted her eyes from him.

"How could I possibly wrap my arms around you when…" he blurted out agitated but then made a pause before he finished the sentence with a low voice: "when you are dressed like that…"

"Huhhh? You don't like it? You have never complained when I have been walking around like this in the past." Now she pouted even more straightening up until she was kneeling over him.

'Shit. This is going nowhere good' he thought when he caught a glimpse of her cleavage and her absolutely cute pouting before he looked to the side again grinding his teeth a little. "It's not that…"

"So? What is it then? I've been looking forward to this the whole evening." She cocked her head again then reaching out one arm placing her warm hand on his cheek to force him to look at her.

'Argh! Why does she have to torture me like this…' He looked at her just as she desired and reluctantly moved his arms up to place his hands on her back which was only covered with this thin piece of cloth. He could even feel the band and fastenings of her bra through this. 'This is bad. At this rate I will either anger her, chase her away or…' A glint of despair flickered in his eyes before he once again averted them to the side.

She felt that he only reluctantly placed his hands on her back but saw the glint of despair before he cut eye-contact once again. She laid back down on him again framing his face with both of her hands and once again forced him to look at her. "What is it what troubles you so much Nii-san?"

He looked at her for a long time without answering then he suddenly smiled faintly exhaling in a sigh. "It's just no good. I am just no good after all."

"What do you mean? How would you not be any good? You are my most precious brother."

"I'm your only brother. You make it sound as if there were more." He then suddenly held his breath for a second widening his eyes a little and the next moment she found herself flung around lying under him his hands clenching into her shoulder. "Say. Are there other guys?" He shook her a little.

A bit surprised by the sudden change of position she grinned flirtatiously at him and once again placed her hands around his face. "I don't need anyone but Nii-san. You should know that."

He sat up kneeling in between her legs his arms hanging loosely at his sides his head turned to the side. He felt guilty and embarrassed for causing such a scene. Just the mere thought that another man could touch this untainted body of hers or even dare looking at this sort of getup made him furious.

She sat up as well kneeling in front of him her legs slightly spread so she could move closer so his knees were between her thighs again. "Nii-san. You are worrying me."

Once again there was a moment of silence before he turned his head towards her again looking down into her face which looked as if she was on the verge of crying. "I didn't mean to do that it…it just happened. Just to think that anyone else could have seen you like this drives me insane."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him placing her head onto his chest. "There is no way I would do that to you. I belong to you and you belong to me." She detached herself again a little and placed her lips onto the spot on his neck where there had once been the bite mark. "This has worn off after all. It's just no good." She straightened up again grabbing his hands. "There must be a way to mark me as yours and you as mine without a chance of it ever wearing off." She looked at him half desperate half hopeful. Her brother had a bit more experience in these things though she knew he gathered them with other women. She didn't care any longer. As long as he was completely hers now it was okay.

Seeing her like this, feeling her hands clutching at his, his knees faintly touching her thighs he had a hard time maintaining the little of control that was left inside of him. "There is but…that, that isn't something we should be doing." He tried to sound serious and convincing but he actually didn't believe himself. Actually what he had in mind was what he was craving for, but as long as he could maintain even a last piece of control then he would cling to it.

"Ehh? What is it? Is it dangerous? I don't care! Please...Nii-san..." She clutched at his hands even tighter and sat up a little more so her face was at the same height as his even a little higher. "You don't really sound as if it was that bad you know."

He looked up into her eyes and saw the anticipation on her face. His lips were moving slightly but no sound left them. Why did god make her his sister?

Since he didn't speak or act she sunk back into the previous position now crossing her arms in front of her chest. She glared at him. "Or is it that you are afraid you might not be able to see other women again?"

He hastily looked at her. "Why would I be afraid of that?" True he had been seeing other women, but he merely did it to distract his thoughts of her, to maintain control. But since the start of the shooting for Tragic Marker he hasn't had any serious contact with other women – especially not since THAT night back then.

"Why did you go and see all these women the past years? Apparently, because there was something about them, that was more important than me." Sadness showed in her eyes before she looked to the side.

"No – no it wasn't like that." – 'On the contrary...I did it to protect you from me...how could I possibly tell her that...'

"Then why is it such an issue? Why won't you make me yours? Why won't you even touch me tonight?" Now she was the one sounding desperate but also a bit angry.

Seeing her agitated like that, he couldn't help but pulling her into a tight hug even though his body was trembling while trying to cling to what remained of his control.


	4. Losing Control

**Losing control**

He had never ever wanted a woman as much as her.

Paralyzed by astonishment for a few seconds she didn't hug him back but then flung her arms around him and pushed him back so he had no chance but to stretch out his legs in order not to hurt her. She was back to her clingy self but he could feel her breasts pressing onto his chest since she hugged him so tight just as if she was afraid he would vanish in thin air if she ever let go. Since she had pushed him back she was again sitting on him in a similar fashion as in THAT night just this time her bottom was resting on his lap. Basically that wasn't something special since she was often sitting on his lap even in public just like a spoiled little sister would do, but tonight he felt flustered, embarrassed and desperate as there was no way she would be able to ignore what had been building up within those tight pants of his.

'Well as long as she doesn't move it would be okay I guess...' he thought as he held her close forcing himself not to start caressing her back as he would have done if she wasn't dressed to kill.

Unfortunately he wasn't very lucky as she soon started moving even though it was just that she detached herself from him to sit up looking down on him. She placed her hands on his chest and let her fingers spread out slowly before she clenched into his shirt as if she wanted to rip it apart. But she didn't do so. Actually that moment she slightly noticed how there seemed to be something faintly pulsing against her bottom. Neither Setsu nor Kyoko could make anything of it so naturally out of curiosity she rubbed her bottom against it a little. Of course that increased the pulse a great lot as if there was something knocking to be set free. At the same time neither Cain nor Ren were able to suppress the silent moan that accompanied the knocking. As soon as he realized it though he looked to the side his hands clenched into the blanket.

"Oh? Nii-san does like that?" She slightly moved her bottom in a circle again and smiled at him half vicious half flirtatious.

He suppressed a second moan but at the price of biting his lower lip and closing his eyes to regain control. He didn't answer at first but when he thought that he felt stable enough to reply he actually even looked at her seeing her smile. "You just love to torture me a little once in a while, don't you?"

"Hmm let me think..." she said and moved a fingertip to her lower lip slightly leering at the upper right corner for a moment before she bowed down to him with her lips close to his ear.

Since this movement caused another light rubbing sensation he wasn't braced for another silent moan left his lips

"Mhh – maybe just a little" she finally said under her breath and teasingly touched his earlobe with the tip of her tongue.

This was it. He couldn't bear any more of this. He just couldn't. If this continued any further he would seriously lose sanity. So she found herself half under him again in the next moment his lips close to her ear now. His voice was faint but there was a hint of desire. "You know...revenge is sweet..." As soon as his voice had fallen silent she could now also feel the tip of his tongue touching her earlobe but not enough he even started licking it gently before he moved a little closer to nibble a bit.

Setsu chuckled but couldn't fully hide her excitement about what would happen next. But what he did there was just tickling. "It tickles Nii-san."

"I see..." he said under his breath after he stopped nibbling but he didn't withdraw. He started to place kisses on her neck wandering from her ear down to where her throat merged with her cleavage before wandering up to her other ear again to give it the same treatment.

This time it tickled less but caused a light shiver to run down her spine. "Nii-san seems to be hungry."

He finished her ear-treatment and his voice was again nothing more but a light breeze against her ear. "Mhh – I could just eat you up." He started to caress her waist with one hand while he once again sent his lips wandering over the smooth skin of her neck, throat, shoulders and upper cleavage.

"And here I thought you weren't into sweets that much." She tried to sound teasingly, but his caress sent another shiver down her spine so her voice trembled slightly.

When he had covered every inch of her neck, throat, shoulders and upper cleavage to the border of where the undershirt covered the bra with kisses he wandered up her throat over her chin but stopped before reaching her lips. "I changed my mind..." Before she was able to say anything he covered her lips with a tender kiss while his hand at her waist finally lifted the hem of the undershirt to continue caressing on her smooth warm skin. Oh how he had longed to do this.

Indeed she had intended to reply but whatever she was about to say vanished into thin air as soon as their lips made contact. She finally placed her hands that had been lying idly on the blanket onto his hips also starting to gently wander over them and the waist for now, while there was still his shirt between her fingers and his bare skin. He also felt a light shiver running down his spine and the kiss, which still lasted, got a bit more intense. Even though she had no experiences in kissing at all she just went along it trying to not press her lips onto his too much. As he continued the journey of his fingers over the naked skin of her waists and her belly while he was holding her with his other arm he sent more and more shivers down her spine. Since the undershirt was pretty tight there was no choice but to slide the hem of it up more and more as his hand closed in to her breasts. He ended the kiss for a brief moment to look into her face which more and more displayed her excitement.

"Tsuruga-san..." she said under her breath and then blushed.

Immediately he stopped dead and stared at her. She was actually aware of what was happening?

"Tsuruga-san..." she repeated but he eventually placed a finger on her lips. She closed her eyes.

"Mogami-san I...I don't know what to say or to do...I...I just caught myself while being totally absorbed in Cain..." He was about to remove his hand from under her undershirt when she placed her hand on his preventing him from doing so.

"Don't..." she said silently and blushed a bit more. "It...it feels good..."

His eyes widened a little and he could feel his heart racing in his throat.

"Uhm...if Tsuruga-san feels uncomfortable then..." She let go of his hand and placed it back onto the blanket while her other hand was still unconsciously caressing his waist and back.

His expression went warm and he softly shook his head. "I just don't want you to regret it in the end or...to feel used because I lost myself in a role that was dangerous from the beginning."

She smiled back at him, closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "I – I just don't have any experience..."

He moved his hand away from her belly and placed it on her cheek. "Therefore I am hesitating. You shouldn't waste something as precious as your purity to something that was forced on you."

She opened her eyes again rubbing her cheek into the palm of his hand. "I don't feel that it was forced on me. I – I sort of forced it on me on my own if it can be called force at all. After all I..." She fell silent and bit her lower lip blushing once again.

"Mh?" He felt a wave of curious excitement coming over him as he looked at her.

"Uhm..." – 'Why can't I just say it. This isn't going anywhere.'

"After all you – you what?" He realized that he was maybe a bit too pushy. "Sorry I – I didn't want to sound pushy."

She took a deep breath and gathered all courage she was able to find within her heart. "After all Tsuruga-san is the one in my heart." To underline this indirect confession she placed both her hands on her heart and closed her eyes again with an angelic smile.

Ren was lost for words. Did she just confess her love to him? It happened that there was quite a moment of silence so she opened her eyes again to look at him seeing a rather bewildered expression in his face.

"It's no good is it?" Her eyes became sad and she was about to detach herself from him. She felt like she just made a complete fool of herself once again.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug before she was able to get away and couldn't help but to place a kiss on her forehead. "It's alright. It's just too good to be true." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Too – too good to be true?"

"Yes. There are no words to describe this happiness, no words but..." He closed in on her lips for another kiss but this kiss felt different. It was more like back in Guam where he had stolen her first kiss as Kuon.

Even though they had already kissed tonight she could also feel the difference. In fact it reminded her a lot of that magical moment with Corn in Guam, but she couldn't understand why. Eventually she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss got a little more intense as the tip of his tongue left wet traces on her lips trying to get her to open her mouth to let him inside but instead she stuck out her own tongue to imitate what he just did. He was a little surprised and thought it to be rather cute to try to make up for her lack of experience that way but he didn't want to miss this chance either. Since she didn't open her lips for him he did for her and then just covered her tongue with his lips teasingly poking it with his own. To his surprise she poked back and even moved her tongue a bit further into his mouth apparently willing to explore. While the kiss was rather careful and playful at first it became a bit more passionate over time and with some practice before he eventually ended it.

Her eyes were closed and she kept them closed for another moment before she opened them slowly smiling at him affectionately. "I am so happy..." she said softly. "...so happy that I am not rejected again." She placed her forehead against his chest for a moment and felt his hand stroking through her hair or rather through the wig. Because of that she detached herself from him even though it happened rather reluctantly. But the wig was bothering her all of a sudden.

"Uhm, would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure." He didn't want her to feel hemmed so he let go of her even though the expression of his eyes belied what he just said.

"I'll be right back" she ensured and got up presenting him another full view on the teasing getup though it wasn't on purpose.


	5. Ren's secret

**Ren's secret**

She went to the bathroom and after the door closed behind her she leaned against it not able to stop smiling. But as soon as she looked into the mirror to remove the wig she felt also a bit embarrassed again because of what she was wearing. Since she had no waterproof makeup remover she wasn't able to remove it, but she at least removed all the Setsu-like things like the riveted collar and the fishnet stockings. If she had something else she would have also put on different clothes but since he had already seen her like this it didn't really matter anymore.

While Kyoko was in the bathroom Ren stared up to the ceiling wondering about if he should reveal himself as Kuon or if he should just put on the Tsuruga Ren wig he had with him. He eventually got up from his bed and moved towards his own bag and started undressing. Due to the sudden switch out of character the bulge in his pants was almost gone. To not look dark anymore he got into a light blue Jeans and a loose white shirt. He decided to go for Kuon so he carefully removed the Cain Heel wig from his head to reveal his golden blonde hair. Though it was just dyed due to having dyed his hair to be Tsuruga Ren this was very close to his natural hair colour. Since Kyoko was in the bathroom he had to use the wardrobe mirror to remove the contact lenses so also his green eyes would show up. He was sure that she would react a bit flabbergasted seeing 'Corn' where Tsuruga Ren had been, but he decided to lay back down on his bed just this time leaning against the heading section so he was able to look towards the bathroom door.

Not long after he had prepared himself the door opened and Kyoko stepped out immediately stopping staring at him with wide eyes. "Corn!" She needed a moment to calm down enough to eventually manage to close the door behind her but she didn't dare to get closer just yet. Instead she looked around in the room. "Where did Tsuruga-san go? Or – did you possibly swap places with him this time instead of just borrowing his voice?"

He laughed with that voice which was definitely the voice of Tsuruga Ren. But then again it had actually been Tsuruga Ren borrowing the voice of Kuon for all these years. "Come here" he demanded gently and leaned forward to pat the bed in front of him.

"First I want to know where Tsuruga-san has gone." She sounded slightly distrustful.

He laughed again but then smiled at her softly. "I will tell you if you come here. I won't do anything to you."

Reluctantly she moved towards the bed. She sort of felt like this wasn't Corn. It rather felt like some sort of dark entity that was just pretending to be Corn. It took her a moment to actually climb onto the bed and kneel in front of him where he patted with her body tension as stiff as a board.

"Thank you. Well – where to start. In fact I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I?" He looked at her and noticed her tension. Well she had somewhat expected something like this to happen.

"Uhm...have it your way..." She clenched her fists on her knees and pressed her lips onto each other.

"Well the beginning it is then." He took a medium breath. "21 Years ago I was born as a child of Hizuri Kuu and Hizuri Julie. They named me Kuon – I guess when you were little I just couldn't really pronounce it because I hadn't mastered Japanese yet. When we first met I was 10 and was only on a visit there while my father had a movie production there." He paused watching Kyoko's eyes widening again as if she suddenly became aware of something very important.

"You ain't a fairy prince then?" Apparently that was the first thing she could actually think of upon hearing this.

He laughed softly. "Well if you still insist that I am I won't take this belief away from you. After all – the fact that you regarded me as something so special was the reason I befriended you in the first place, well aside from your cuteness. Back then it just was as if I suddenly had won a little sister and was finally good for something. When the movie shoot of my father came to an end I had to leave, but since I didn't want to destroy what you so firmly believed in I made up that story of not being able to fly freely – though it wasn't totally made up. I honestly felt that I was no good even though I so badly wanted to follow the footsteps of my father and become a great actor. But you made me feel special regardless of what I was."

She listened closely sometimes nodding slightly. Her mind was full of memories from back then when she went to see Corn whenever she had felt sad and her body tension loosened with each word of him. All those happy times and how he would just not talk much about himself and his troubles. It all seemed to make sense now – she didn't care if he was a fairy prince or not. He was magical nevertheless.

"Well I apparently grew up but my path hasn't been that bright over all this time. There were actually years full of darkness. I used to be rather a weak boy who just couldn't do anything right. In America where I grew up I had a friend. His name was Rick. He was always there for me, gave me advice and even gave me a chicken named Brian as a present. I killed him when I was 15." It was almost frightening how calm he stayed while talking about these things.

Kyoko stared at him then suddenly started furiously shaking her head like a child. "No no no! Corn could never kill anyone!" she felt a bit dizzy when she finally stopped shaking her head so she grabbed hold of it to stop the rollercoaster.

"Well I did so and I've hurt a lot of people. Rick was my best friend in America. He was a few years older than me and helped me improve to stand up for myself, but even with this newly discovered self-esteem I wasn't able to break into Showbiz to finally escape the shadow of my great and internationally popular father. I was rejected and fired a lot and due to not being able to cope with these things a dark side developed and I became pretty ruthless and violent. Rick always tried to control me, but was only able to keep me from killing people – well until I killed him." He paused once again still smiling softly.

Kyoko just couldn't believe what he was telling her. That he apparently wasn't a fairy and in fact actually was the son of Hizuri Kuu whose son she had been acting in order to get advice was unbelievable enough, but to imagine that her cute and gentle Corn got violent and killed someone? That was just like one of these tales where at first everything seemed sparkly and suddenly darkness and blood invaded the scene to turn it all scary and upside-down. She just looked at him somewhat scared, somewhat sad und somewhat disbelieving.

"Did – did you kill Tsuruga-san?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes and no. In fact well...just let me continue. You will understand once the puzzle is finished. Well at least I hope you will."

She gulped but then nodded. "Okay."

"Back when I killed Rick he was actually chasing me because I had an argument with him about the people I had battered so badly that they most likely had to be taken to hospital. I ran away because I didn't want to hear anything about it from him who had advised me to stand up for myself. Actually I didn't batter people because it was fun but because they attacked me verbally and made me lose myself in rage. My father is of Japanese-American, my mother of Russian-American heritage. So I grew up with English as my main language and Russian because of my mother, until I was around 8 years of age when my father tried to convince me to learn Japanese. So during my dark days a lot of guys harassed and made fun of me because of my three-mixed heritage and each time I lost my temper and would batter them until Rick came to stop me before I really killed them in the fit of my rage. Well that one fateful night I had enough of his lectures and ran away so he ran after me followed by his girlfriend Tina. While chasing me he didn't pay attention to anything else so he wouldn't lose sight of me and got ran over by a car while his girlfriend was watching. I came to myself when I heard the accident happen and ran back to find Tina holding Rick who was already dead and so badly injured, that blood was flowing onto the street rapidly coming close to me. Tina was shouting at me with tears in her eyes and cursed me for killing him. When his blood reached the tips of my shoes I felt like it actually crawled up my legs to devour me. That moment I wanted nothing more but to exchange my life for his so he and Tina would become happy." He paused once again. While he had been talking he had turned his head towards the window leaning it against the wall. Now he looked back at her again. "Back while that car stunt when I almost ran over that boy I was thrown back to that moment and if you hadn't called out to me this feeling from back then would have devoured me and...possibly I would have never woken up from that nightmare again."

She was scared. She didn't actually want to imagine all this but it just happened with that vivid imagination of hers. She didn't want to hear any more of this but she couldn't say a word. So this was the curse Corn had hinted on when she had met him in Guam. 'He actually didn't kill his friend. It was an unfortunate accident, but he felt guilty since if he hadn't run away Rick wouldn't have had that accident. So sad...'

Her expression changed to sadness and she jumped at him and hugged him tight. "You… you didn't kill anyone! It – it was an accident!" She sounded as if she was on the verge of crying.

Since he did not expect such a sudden action he was stunned for e few moments especially when hearing what she was exclaiming. So he finally wrapped his arms around her and placed his forehead on her shoulder smiling. "I appreciate your effort of trying to convince me, but I have thought it over many times and just always came to the same conclusion. If I hadn't run away he wouldn't have had to chase me thus the accident wouldn't have happened."

She leeched on to him again furiously shaking her head while it was resting against his shoulder. Eventually she detached herself a little and gently placed her hands around his face again looking at him with a smile but teary eyes. "I am sure he has already forgiven you since you have been regretting and feeling guilty for so long. It's just about enough. Don't torture yourself anymore."

He looked at her face slightly shocked and listened to her desperate effort to put this matter to rest and though he had sworn to Rick and himself he would atone for what happened forever her words slowly lifted what was left of this burden on his heart.

"You – you do not have to forget but – but there is no need to let it bind you down any longer. Even though you may disagree I believe with all my heart that you are finally allowed to be happy." She then buried her head between his neck and his shoulder so he could feel her warm tears on his skin.

Her words echoed in his mind. She was totally right. This girl was after all the one he entrusted his heart to. It suddenly came to him, that there was a reason for not being able to become happy in the past. There was no way he could become happy if his heart was already belonging to someone. He just realized, that from the moment he had parted from little Kyoko back then, or even earlier, he had entrusted his heart to her. He felt so incredibly stupid for not realizing this earlier but then it actually made him feel happy, because she was here with him. But there was still a part of his story left to tell and he was curious how she would actually react when she realized, that the fairy prince Corn she's been holding so dearly in her heart was the same person as the Senpai she apparently had begun to also love dearly despite having sworn to never fall in love again. This fact actually made him feel even more special.

He held her for a little while longer and waited until the trembling of her crying had almost subsided before he detached her from him. He smiled gently and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "Thank you Kyoko-chan. Your magic has truly helped to finally lift this burden off my heart, but there is still one more thing there is to my story. I guess this part will also answer your question about the whereabouts of Tsuruga Ren."

She sniffed a little but slowly curled her lips into a smile. She went back kneeling in front of him but a lot closer than before. "Al-alright. You know he is very important to me."

He smiled a bit more. "I know." He paused for a moment to muse about how he could build the bridge between that fateful night and him being taken in by Lory. He noticed that she was now watching him rather expectantly so he just began to speak. The words would come to him as he went just like improvising with the difference that there was actually a script this time. "Due to my ruthless and violent behaviour back then I had grown distant from my parents. Most of the time I lived with Rick in an old house but after that night I just couldn't go back there so I wandered around feeling more dead than alive. Like that I ran into Takarada Lory, a close friend of my father from the showbiz world, who offered to take me in and to take me away from America back to Japan to help me with my past ambitions of succeeding my father in acting. When I left with him my mother wasn't home due to work so she apparently developed a slight grudge against my father for handing me over to Lory. She didn't speak to him for almost six months. At least that is what I have heard. When Lory took me in he was fully aware of my dark side but since I didn't want anyone to know and hated myself deeply I decided to take up a stage name or rather more a role that would work as a cover for all the things I didn't want anyone to know about." He paused to watch her eyes widening again. He guessed that she was about to put two and two together.

"That stage name was…" she started, but he placed a finger on her lips and nodded slightly.

"Tsuruga Ren." He felt another burden vanishing from his shoulders. He had finally confessed all this to her. Finally there were no more secrets. "I needed Tsuruga Ren to become everything I always wanted to be, but from the moment I started realizing that you were the little girl from back then, I also realized that Tsuruga Ren was the one who succeeded my father not Hizuri Kuon, plus that I had covered not only the dark days of my past but also buried the things that I should have kept in my heart."

Even though she had already realized it, when he actually confirmed that his stage name was Tsuruga Ren, her eyes grew even wider as he spoke and she couldn't help but to cover her mouth with her hands in a mix of astonishment, awe and slight confusion. Her childhood fairy prince was actually the same person as the man she loved. After Corn had stolen her first kiss in Guam she had been confused. She loved Ren but at the same time she felt like she loved Corn too and now this.

He continued smiling gently and gave her some time to digest this confession before he once again began to speak: "Ever since that day in Guam I made up my mind to confess this to you. Now that this burden is finally lifted from my shoulders I think I should also share this piece of information with Yashiro-san. I want to go back being Kuon outside of my acting career – for the time being that is. I need to get used to this decision myself for a little before I will cast Tsuruga Ren away completely. Unless…" He reached out his hand and stroked through her hair. "...unless you want me to stay Tsuruga Ren."

At first she still stared at him looking as if she didn't know what to do. At least she had lowered her hands onto her lap so she could feel how the hand that stroked through her hair slowly wandered down towards her cheek. As his fingers reached her cheek she closed her eyes and lifted her hand up to place it over his and then gently rub her cheek against the palm of his hand. Her previously unbelieving kind of expression grew into a content and loving smile. There was no reply from her but seeing her like that and feeling her hand against the back and her cheek against the palm of his hand he assumed, that she was calming down and starting to accept and possibly even to like the fact, that he was both Kuon and Ren. His heart almost skipped a beat when she eventually opened her eyes again looking at him with the most affectionate expression he had ever seen on the face of a woman. It made his heart overflow with love and mirrored the same affection on his face only seconds later. He couldn't help but to pull her into a tight hug again. She willingly let it happen and also wrapped her arms around his waists tenderly.


	6. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

There was no need for words in this moment, but eventually this moment of overflowing affection came to an end when she detached herself from him a little to look up into his bright green eyes.

"I am happy…" she said softly and smiled again before she completely detached herself from him and moved back to get a better view of him. "To be honest…" she started and then blushed apparently feeling a bit embarrassed. "After Guam I was confused. I was so sure that it was Tsuruga-san I was in love with, but after that day of my reunion with Corn especially after…this…" She looked at him with a shy smile and the blush on her cheeks to then move two fingers up to her lips hinting that she was talking about the kiss he had stolen from her "…I thought that I might as well be in love with Corn and I didn't know how that could be possible. After having been dumped by Sho I was so determined to not meddle with love anymore and when I finally came to realize that I had after all fallen in love with Tsuruga-san it was already sort of hard to accept. So I couldn't possibly love two men at the same time could I?" She laughed shyly. "However, now that I have learned about all this I feel happy. I feel happy that I do not have to split my heart in two so each of you would have at least half of it."

He felt a slight wave of envy coming up even though it was silly. Eventually he even had to laugh about it.

She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Is it that silly?"

"Ah, no, sorry, actually I am laughing at my own silliness." He lifted his hand and rubbed his neck.

"Why would you be silly?"

"Well, when you said that just now I was envious of myself. I mean – what would I have done as Tsuruga Ren if Corn actually was a different person?" He laughed again.

"Oh ehh..." She blushed again and looked down onto her knees. She hadn't thought about that when she had told him what had been confusing her.

He lifted her chin and smiled. "It's okay. It was silly after all."

There was a moment of silence following where they were just looking at each other before he eventually cleared his throat a bit. "Sooo... have you already decided who you prefer me to be?"

She shook her head but smiled. "If Corn wants to be Corn then it's Corn for me too. If Corn however wants to be both Tsuruga Ren and Corn then I will try to not confuse them in certain situations since...well. You said you want to keep being Tsuruga Ren as an actor, but want to live as Corn when not working at least for the time being."

"Yes."

"Well. If we were together then – wouldn't it be strange? I mean we'd sort of be together as Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren and as Kyoko and Corn. That would be odd wouldn't it? Since people would think I am cheating on you."

"Hmm. That indeed is something I haven't thought through enough it seems. After all this decision to go back being Kuon is also something new to me because I have denied that part of me for so long. But I certainly can see the problem. Hmm."

"Hmm..." She moved her finger up to her lip thinking, her other arm crossed under her breasts. She apparently tried to find a solution. Since she was inexperienced and had forgotten about what she was wearing she naturally wasn't aware about how sexy she was looking like that.

Kuon instead was experienced enough and a guy to boot. In addition she was the one he loved which made what he saw even harder to not enjoy.

"Ahh it's just no good I can't think of anything." She pouted at herself and then noticed the expression on his face. Actually he looked like he was totally lost in thought but then again his eyes were fixated on her. She at first cocked her head slowly but then looked down her body eventually being reminded what she was wearing. "Ugh..." She went almost beet-red in the face and suddenly crossed her arms in front of her breast and pressed her legs together.

In fact he hadn't been absent at all but she apparently had noticed that he appreciated what he saw. "It suits you very well."

"Eh?" She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well that lingerie apparently."

'Ugh so blunt...so not fairy-like...' She frowned slightly expecting that emperor-of-the-night-smile again but his smile was still gentle. "Uhm...uhu...err..."

He chuckled slightly. "You are just too cute."

"Uhm..." She could feel the heat in her face. She was afraid she might explode and looked down and away from him so her overly red face wasn't all too visible.

He moved closer to her and just wrapped his arms around her gently placing his chin on her head. "Sorry I...shouldn't have put it so bluntly."

"Eh...eh it's... it's alright... I think...ehhhh..." She bit her lower lip and then lifted her head up. "It's still no good is it?"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I - I actually didn't want to be like that anymore. I thought that I had grown out of my childish ways." She was about to look down again but he prevented her from doing so by placing a finger under her chin and then a kiss on her lips.

"It's true, that you still act childish in some ways but..." He chuckled. "That actually makes you even more endearing. I like your rather grown-up ways of thinking and acting, but if it wasn't for your childish ways you might have never held me so dearly in your heart all these years ever since I parted with you back then."

"Eh but still...it's just that...wearing such stuff is...uhm not like me. There was just no time to put on something else."

"It's still suiting you well, but if you want you can put on something else if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"It...it's just that – that I feel sort of frivolous."

"Well I admit that isn't something a girl like you would be wearing totally carefree but I guess in the end I daresay it's just a matter of habit if one feels comfortable or not. And I'd be a fool if I wouldn't appreciate if the woman I love is dressed like that even though it is just due to a previous act."

"Hmm. I mean it – it's not that I think it doesn't suit me it's just...I don't know. It's embarrassing. I don't want Corn to think that I am that type of girl."

"I don't think you are. If you were then we wouldn't be here like this." He moved up her chin again and smiled. "I am sorry if my honesty makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Ah no I just – I just don't know what to say. After all – you have a lot of experience with women, don't you?"

"Eh I admit I had quite a few relationships but they never went very well and never lasted very long because I just couldn't bring myself to really love those women. But yes – I still got some spare experience from the past. But I also have to admit, that I have no experience at all in being in love. Being in love makes the whole matter a lot more complicated but also more fulfilling I think."

She looked up to him and felt a wave of awe come over her. "Oh so this is sort of new to Corn as well then?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Still..." She hummed and hawed a little biting her lower lip again as she felt embarrassed again to actually say it.

"Still?"

"Uhm...what you did tonight...well...it...it felt good." Quickly she moved her head down again and looked down on her knees.

For some reason that even made him blush a little and for a moment he didn't know what to say. 'Does that mean she wants more of it or was it just a statement?' He gulped very lightly and reluctantly reached out a hand to place it on her shoulder and to caress it a little. He hadn't felt that insecure about this stuff since the first few times he had touched a girl. She of course felt his fingers on her skin but also, that it felt pretty reluctant, so she slowly looked up to his face and noticed she blush on his cheeks. Their eyes met and he immediately withdrew his hand and blushed a bit more.

"Sorry...I...ehh..." He fell silent and felt totally stupid.

She smiled a bit. So he apparently also felt insecure. "Ah no it's my fault. I shouldn't have said that after all."

He looked back at her and shook his head. "No I – I'm just not sure how you meant it and..." He rubbed his neck again in a light wave of embarrassment. "Damn I feel totally stupid – like back in those days when I had no experience at all..."

"Ehh well, it's sort of good isn't it?"

"Huh? How is that good?" He gave her a surprised look.

"Well it's like a fresh start I think."

"I guess it could be put like that but then again it's not quite like that at all."

"So?"

He took her hands. "It's just that you are such a delicate flower and I'm afraid I might accidently damage your petals while feeling over them."

'Uhhh that sounded soo cool, even though it has something frivolous to it.' Even though she thought she understood she rather looked like she actually didn't.

'Maybe I should have expressed it differently after all.' He took a deeper breath. "What I mean is..." He held her hands a bit more firmly. "Since you don't have any experience at all, aside from what you may have seen in movies, I don't want to scare you away with rash actions. It's just that I understand that I can't force my desires on you – don't want to either." It felt odd to have this sort of conversation.

"I see, yet it felt good and – well why would I be scared away by something that feels good?"

"Uhm – well I am male after all." – 'Well if that didn't sound trite...'

"Ehhhh..."

'Just the kind of reaction I expected...'

There was a long silence since neither of them knew what to say or what to do but eventually she started shivering a little because the hotel room had become quite chilly over time and the signs of her being cold also showed on her body. Her skin was covered in slight goose bumps and of course the chill also made her nipples define clearly under the thin fabric of the undershirt and the bra. When he peered over to her he noticed the goose bumps but also the other effect. In fact it was hard not to notice.

* * *

Since I'm not really active on here anymore here a short guide on how to read the full story. So please no PNs anymore unless you want to state your opinion :)

 _\- Go to archiveofourown_

 _\- Click on "Fandom"_

 _\- choose Anime &Manga_

 _\- search the Skip Beat Category_

 _\- use filters to show only stories with explicit content_

 _\- if you don't want to use filters use my nickname as a search term_

 _\- Find,read and enjoy :)_


End file.
